


A Night Of Fright Is No Delight

by tvfeels



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Mystery, Winter, woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5309888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tvfeels/pseuds/tvfeels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We have to find Niall."</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine."</p><p>"You don't know that Harry. You say that now, but what if he turns up dead and you'll be known as the one that didn't want to look for him." Louis pulls his best pout to make Harry feel bad...and it's kinda working. </p><p>[or the one where Niall goes missing in the middle of the woods and Harry and Louis have their first dissagrement]</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night Of Fright Is No Delight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafnedive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafnedive/gifts).



> Prompt: Harry, Louis and their friends go on an trip into the woods for Louis birthday. Christmas holidays aren't a particularly scary time to camp in a lovely cottage in the middle of nowhere. However, things escalate quickly after Niall's disappearance.
> 
> Hope I fulfilled this prompt to your liking :)
> 
> Title taken from Scooby-Doo..because why not!

Louis looks out his window and all he sees is trees. Fucking trees. He looks straight ahead and he sees a dirt road lightly covered in snow going on forever and ever. He looks behind him and he sees the same thing. If he looks out the other window he sees...well, he sees Harry's handsome profile and his huge goofy hands tightly gripping the steering wheel, but past that he sees trees. Yep, TREES! There are trees and snow everywhere. He can't get away, partly because he's in a moving vehicle, but mostly because it was Harry's idea to do this for Louis' birthday, and who is Louis to deny his best friend. 

"Harry, if I didn't love you I'd be punching you in the face right now. Where the fuck are we?"

"According to this we're in the middle of nowhere." Liam tosses his phone in his lap giving up on trying to get reception. "I've lost reception again!" He's tightly wedged between Zayn and Niall in the back trying to keep track of where they are. So far, he's been doing a good job, but now Louis is getting a little worried. 

Harry smiles softly at Louis, taking his eyes off the road momentarily. He reaches his hand out and gives Louis' knee a little squeeze. "We're almost there, five minutes, max. I've done this drive loads of times before."

Louis knows when Harry says five he means ten, but Louis doesn't bother arguing. He just enjoys the warmth of Harry's hand that is still placed on his knee as they continue to drive along the dirt road nearing their destination and trusts Harry knows where he's going. 

There's a sudden bump in the road that none of them saw coming, Harry removes his hand from Louis' knee grabbing control of the wheel once again. Louis misses the touch. 

"Try and get us there in once piece will ya, Harry." Niall shouts from the back leaning forward over Harry's shoulder. "And stop touching Louis." Niall tells him, whacking Harry playfully over the head. 

"Oi." Louis defends Harry, reaching backwards to try and get in a few jabs at Niall. 

He can hear Harry laughing (along with the rest of the boys), his deep chuckle filling the car. He's driving, so he can't cover his mouth with his hands like he usually does. Louis stops hitting Niall so he can get a sneaky peak at Harry all open and happy. It's really fucking cute. He shouldn't think these things about his best friend, but sometimes he can't help it. He only managers to watch Harry for a few seconds before the car is slowing down and Harry is informing them all that they have arrived. 

"About fucking time." Louis cries in rejoice. 

"Get me out of this car my legs are going to fall off." Louis thought Zayn was sleeping, but apparently not. Apparently, he'd just lost feeling in his legs. 

They all pile out of the car looking like a bunch of clowns. It was a tight fit in Harry's little yellow car. The thing is almost literally a shoe box in comparison to the size of all the boys. 

"I didn't see any form of life for the past hour and a half. This is some horror movie crap." Liam loves to complain about anything and everything if he doesn't have access to the internet. But that's not to say Liam is wrong. Louis is shitting himself knowing there is no other form of life around and no way to communicate anyone that isn't there with them right now. 

"Hold me, Harry!" Louis comes leaping at Harry so fast that Harry has to drop his bag to catch him. Louis just clings to him like a koala, burying his face in his neck and getting a sneaky whiff of Harry's cologne. AKA Louis' favourite smell. He hopes Harry doesn't notice. 

As much as Louis likes Harry more than best friends, he can't never ever tell him that. They've been best friends since they were six, having been neighbours and connecting with each other even at such a young age. You never see the two of them apart. By now they're a packaged deal - Harry and Louis, The Dream Team. He can't risk telling Harry how he feels and losing his best friend. He knows how these things go. Instead, he just enjoys what they have. He's lucky Harry is such a touchy feely guy and has no sense of personal space. 

"Come on, Lou. It's not scary at all. This is my grandparents’ cabin, I’ve been here loads when I was younger. Remember, I invited you every time?" Harry gives Louis' thigh a reassuring pat. His hands dangerously close to his arse.

"And I had good reason not to come. Look at this place, it just screams serial killer." Louis mutters the words into Harry's neck. 

"I'll keep you safe, promise." Harry gives Louis his sweetest smile, the promise deep within his eyes.

Harry releases his grip around Louis' thighs as Louis drops to his feet. The other boys have already gone ahead, sick of seeing Harry and Louis cling to each other like they always do. 

"I'll get it." Harry swats Louis' hand away from where he was reaching for his bag. Harry just picks it up slinging it over his shoulder and then picks up his own bag doing the same. Harry's shirt rises a little on the lift and Louis' eyes drop to where he can see a tiny patch of skin between his jeans and t-shirt. It's not like Louis hasn't seen Harry shirtless before, it's just that this tiny movement and the small patch of skin is sort of like a strip tease to Louis. He swallows hard, diverting his gaze to Harry's face. Harry is stood there staring at Louis, a small smirk on his face. Shit. 

"Come on then. I'm cooking you a birthday dinner tonight." Harry turns leading the way into the cabin. Louis follows closely behind thankful Harry didn't notice him licking his lips at Harry's patch of stomach. Or if he did, he saved Louis the embarrassment and didn't say anything. 

The cabin is beautiful, the outside of the house with the vines covering the walls and the broken stairs does not do this _luxury_ cabin justice. It's all open living. The huge kitchen right up against the back of the house with an outdoor eating space is fit for a master chef. The couches that take up most of the lounge room look like they cost thousands of dollars and a soul. Damn, do they look comfy. But it's not the kitchen or the couches that has Louis the most excited, it's the massive plasma TV hanging on the wall, below it is all the latest videos games and various game consoles. Louis knew Harry's grandparents were well off, but he had no idea they were hiding this gem. Just imagine all the other holiday houses they might own. 

"Oh. My. God." 

"Happy birthday, Lou. I got them to put in the TV especially for us. Well, for you. I knew you wouldn't want to go for a walk and all that." 

"Harry you are the best!" Louis wraps his arms around Harry giving him the biggest hug he can muster. Best bestest best friend ever. 

When Harry suggested they do this for Louis' 22nd birthday he did everything in his power to say no to those puppy dog eyes and sickly sweet smile, but he just couldn't. Harry was so excited and all the boys had already agreed to it, it was just Louis that had to say yes. He isn't complaining. He wants nothing more than to spend Christmas and his birthday with the lads away from the hustle and bustle of busy shops and his overcrowded family (that he loves dearly). 

Louis can see Liam and Zayn already going through all the cupboards, god knows what they could be looking for. Alcohol perhaps. Louis could go for alcohol. It was a long fucking drive, it's his birthday and he deserves it. 

"If you find anything worth drinking, will you poor me a glass lads? I'm just going to put the bags in the room and then when I come back it's FIFA tournament time!" 

"NO!" It's Harry who shouts at him, his voice coming a short distances behind him. He's still got both their bags slung over his shoulder. "I've got it." 

Makes sense he supposes. They are sharing a room after all and Harry can just take both bags with him as he goes. Louis shrugs and gets comfy on one of the couches. FIFA time!

As previously discussed, the sleeping arrangements were an easy conclusion to come to. There's only three rooms in the cabin, two rooms with king size beds and the third with two singles. 

Liam and Niall are sharing the room with the single beds, and Zayn is getting one of the rooms with the double (honestly, no one wants to deal with Zayn's snoring. It's the worst). And then that leaves Louis and Harry, who always share a bed anyways so it makes sense for them to be bunking in together in the other double bedroom. 

"Has anyone seen, Niall? I need to ask him something." Harry comes wandering out.

"Was checking out his room wasn't he?" Liam replies from the kitchen, five cold glasses placed out in front of him just begging to be filled. 

"I just checked there."

"He was heading out to the car last time I saw him." Louis mutters from his claimed spot on the couch. He's setting up the game of FIFA patiently waiting for the other boys to join. 

"Okay."

Harry leaves.

"Come on boys, I want to play FIFA!" Yeah, Louis may be a little obsessed with the game, mainly because he is really damn good at it and when him and Harry team up no one can beat them. 

Harry returns a short time later letting the cold in when he opens the door. "He's not out there either, but I found his bag on the ground and the car doors wide open." He raises Niall's bag to show the boys what he'd found. 

"Maybe he went to get some firewood." Zayn suggests. 

Harry just points to a massive pile of wood next to the unnecessarily huge fireplace.

"Come on Zaynie, you know we have a better chance finding Niall in the fridge than out getting firewood," Louis scoffs. 

"Then where is he, Lewis?"

"How the hell am I supposed to know, Niall's a big boy."

They all go back to doing their thing, leaving Harry just standing in the door way holding Niall's bag. 

Silence.

"Well, where is he then?" 

Louis drops his controller turning around swiftly in his chair, his eyes almost popping out of his head. "Niall's missing!" Louis looks almost excited. "Oh my God! Niall's missing we have to find him."

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, can we just get dinner started, I'm starving." 

Liam needs to shut up, this is a mystery Louis is set on solving. Louis may hate nature, but he does love a good mystery.

"Niall could be out there, taken by a serial killer, and he needs us to rescue him."

"Louis..." Harry starts.

"No, no, listen to me Harry. Think about it, this stuff happens all the time. A bunch of kids go up to a cabin in the woods for the weekend and then there is death and scary stuff, and isn't it always the blonde one that gets taken first. Oh my god!" Louis scares himself at the thought. 

"We're not turning this into some mystery that needs solving. It's perfectly safe in these woods. I'm going to start your birthday dinner."

Louis gasps. "That's exactly what someone says before they die, Harold."

"Louis is right, we should probably look for him." 

At least Zayn is on his side. Maybe not for the whole mystery thing, but the thought is there. Louis appreciates it. 

"Don't encourage him." Harry calls from the kitchen, pots and pans banging around as Harry prepares dinner.

"This is like a Scooby Doo Mystery!" Louis jumps from the couch running into the kitchen to try and make Harry get just as excited as he is for the mystery of what he has now coined The Missing Niall. 

"Stop."

"Harry, you're Daphne." Louis smirks.

"What? Why?"

"Because you're pretty." 

"Well, what about those two." 

"It doesn't matter, all that matters is you're Daphne. I'll be Fred." Louis braves a wink at Harry and he swears he sees him blush a little. 

There are some moments Louis thinks Harry responds to his advances, but then he remembers Harry's several girlfriends all throughout primary school and high school and he gets sad. It just reminds him why telling Harry how he feels would be a silly, silly idea. 

"So are we doing this?" Liam and Zayn come into the kitchen, their coasts now slung over their shoulders ready to brave the cold. "Before it gets dark."

"Yeah, we're doing this!" Louis gets his own coat and wraps himself in a scarf. 

"What about Louis' birthday dinner and..."

"Come on, Harry, get your coat." 

Harry begrudgingly gets his coat. 

~

Harry isn't mad. He's not. 

Deep down he knows finding Niall should be a priority regardless if Louis is trying to make this into a game or not, but he had things planned out and he trusts Niall isn't stupid and wouldn't be too far from the cabin. 

He had big plans tonight. He's doing it all for Louis, and maybe a little selfishly for himself. He was going to cook Louis dinner, then indulge him in endless games of FIFA, something Harry knows Louis loves and would play for days if he could. And then after that, Harry was going to sort of, kinda let it slip how he felt about Louis.

He'd called Mr. and Mrs. Razzlebury a few of days before. They live a couple of acres over from his grandparents’ cabin in a beautiful little cottage made entirely out of recycled goods. They live there for most of the year. It's all very cute. He'd called them to ask if they could set up a little surprise for Louis.

And has Harry had checked only moments before, they certainly came through for him. The whole bedroom him and Louis would be sharing was decked out in scented candles, there was freshly picked petals from a flower Harry is unfamiliar with scattered all over the bed, and there's a small box of chocolates and a note that says 'for Louis, Love Harry' next to it. 

He couldn't let Louis in the bedroom until they were ready for bed. He thought he'd have a harder time keeping him away, but Louis was too fixated with the TV and videos games and Harry was thankful for that. 

But now...his plans were being ruined because of Niall. He loves the lad, he really does, but he can't help but be a little mad that his big romantic gesture is being put on hold. All the boys were in on it, they wouldn't be doing this on purpose. 

"Look, a clue!" 

"That's a glove, Louis." 

"But is it Niall's glove?"

Louis and Zayn have been disagreeing on what is a clue and what isn't a clue for the past hour now. So far they're found a rock that looks like Jesus, tiny little paw prints in the snow, and now, a glove. Which he supposes is a little weird. 

"Nope, it's my glove. Gloves actually. Had to pee."

Liam comes out from behind a few trees, the boy having ditched his gloves before going to the toilet placing them on a lone log. 

"Great, now we're back at square one."

"We've always been at square one." Harry provides, fed up with the situation. 

They're getting nowhere, Harry is cold, he's hungry and he just wants him and Louis to be at their happy ending already. Or so he hopes.

He knows he's not reading Louis signals wrong. They've always been close, but in the last couple of years their friendship has grown to something more, but Louis seems to be a little clueless to how Harry feels hence why he has to spell it out for him with flowers and mood lighting. 

"Look, I strongly believe Niall is probably back at the cabin right now waiting for us."

"What was that?" 

Harry doesn't hear anything, but apparently Louis' hearing is better than all of them because he asks again. 

"Did you hear that??" 

"I didn't hear anything." 

Louis clings to him gripping Harry's shirt and pulling a little like a scared child. 

"Lou, get off me." Harry pushes Louis away. He isn't in the mood and he's sick of Louis acting like a child right now when all he really wants to do is make him dinner and kiss him.

"Woah, someone's in a bad mood." Louis frowns at Harry, the small crease in his forehead making Harry's heart melt. He didn't mean to snap. 

"I just...I'm cold and I've...I'm....never mind."

"This way guys, I think i've found something." Luckily Zayn interrupts Harry before his mouth ran a muck and told Louis there and then. 

"I'm going back to the cabin. I'll start cooking dinner." Harry sighs and turns to make his way back.

"No, you can't."

Louis grips his arm, the touch almost making Harry smile because it's so desperate and unsure. 

"Louis, let go."

"You're not going back by yourself."

"Then come back with me."

The other lads have already gone ahead. They have each other so Harry isn't too worried that they'll get lost. 

"We have to find Niall."

"I'm sure he's fine."

"You don't know that Harry. You say that now, but what if he turns up dead and you'll be known as the one that didn't want to look for him." Louis pulls his best pout to make Harry feel bad...and it's kinda working. 

"I hate you, you know." Harry can't help but smile at Louis little face. 

"You love me." 

"I do." It's almost a confession.

"I'm having fun, Harry. We're Fred and Daphne." Louis hand drops down Harry's arm to grip his hand in his own. Harry willingly gets pulled along to what he assumes is going to be their next clue. 

~

It's dark now. Really fucking dark. They're been walking for a hour now. Louis isn't scared though, he has Harry right by his side, and their hands are tightly wound together supporting each other through the dark woods.

"Is that blood?" Liam shines the light from his torch to a small spot on the ground, which evidently looks to be covered in blood.

"Oh my God." 

Louis would jump into Harry's arms if he was sure Harry wouldn't snap again and get mad at Louis' for wanting a mystery. He just cuddles in closer to him. Harry's hands hesitantly holding on tight. 

He knows Harry gets sick of his childish ways sometimes, but they're still best friends regardless. They've never had a serious fight over it though, something Louis can thank his lucky stars for. He is so lucky to have Harry as a best friend. 

"Oh my God." Louis repeats himself. "Someone have a closer look."

"No way! You look."

"You're the one who spotted it, you're the one that has to make sure it's not Niall's blood."

"What?" 

"Just lick it or something."

"That's not...what the fuck, Louis?"

"You're no fun, Liam"

All four boys stand there, tiny shivers run through their bodies from the cold. It's silent out in the woods, not even a single bug sound can he heard. Harry steps forward breaking the trance.

"Harry no!" Louis cries out as Harry crouches down to look at the blood.

"Look," Harry picks up a small stick with some of the blood on it. "It's blood from an animal. With fur. I'm pretty sure Niall doesn't have fur." Sure enough there's bits of fur stuck to the blood. "Can we go back now and check if Niall's there, he probably didn't come out this way anyway. We're wasting our time."

"We have to keep looking, we're gonna solve this mystery even it takes all night."

"All night...?" Harry looks defeated and oddly sad.

"Don't you want to find Niall?"

"It's not that Louis, it's just..."

"Harry's right, " Zayn politely interrupts Harry. "You two go back and wait for Niall there. Harry can get started on your dinner and Liam and I will keep looking out here."

"But I want to keep looking. This is The Mystery of The Mission Niall. We'll be talking about this for years to come. I'm not missing out on this." Louis crosses him arms adamant on not going back to the cabin. 

"Louis! Can you not act like a child for one second!?" Harry raises his voice, the sound echoing in the quite woods. 

Louis hasn't seen Harry this upset and uncomfortable in years. Not since his cat died in 5th grade. Maybe he's scared of being out in the woods. Louis didn't even think of that. 

"I'm not...you're being heartless." Louis doesn't want to fight with Harry, but why does Harry want to go back to the cabin so bad. He doesn't understand.

"I'm being heartless? You're acting like a child and jumping to conclusions assuming Niall is missing when we didn't even look properly at the cabin. The property is huge, but we're out here ages away from the cabin playing your stupid mystery game." Harry sighs, frustration clearly written on his face. "Maybe we shouldn't have even come up here in the first place, you clearly don't want the surprise I have for you" Harry's eyes go wide as if he wasn't meant to let the last sentence slip from his mind.

"Harry, I..." 

"I'm going to look back at the cabin." Harry turns quickly walking away from the the three lads disappearing into the dark woods and hopefully going in the right direction back. 

"What's up his arse. Am I right?" Louis tries to laugh off his embarrassment of just having fought with his best friend. He doesn't understand why Harry is so mad with him, but it's making him upset and he doesn't like the feeling one bit. 

"You should probably follow him." Zayn speaks up, he rests his hand gently on Louis' shoulder in a comforting manner. 

"Why? So he can yell at me some more?"

"Just follow him will ya? We'll keep looking out here." His hand just gently rubs over Louis' back giving him a slight encouraging push to follow Harry. 

Louis looks up to see Liam smiling at him, his face softy telling him to go. 

He doesn't like seeing Harry upset, and knowing he's the cause of it makes it even more horrible. 

"Fine."

Finding his way back was a lot easier that he thought it would be. Turns out they had been subconsciously following a pre made path that had obviously been made for walks out into the woods. 

He wonderers if Harry even wants to see him right now. He opens the door to the cabin anyway. 

"Honestly were you all out there looking for me? Don't tell me you called the police." 

Louis is shocked to say the least. Niall is sprawled out on one of the couches, controller in hand and pigging out on what looks like...pie? Where the hell did he get pie. 

"Niall! You're alive!" Louis runs inside closing the door behind him and jumps on Niall giving the boy the biggest hug he can muster. 

"At least someone's happy to see me. Harry seemed a bit upset."

Yeah, Louis should probably go see about that. He can't have his best friend being mad at him his whole birthday trip. He loves Harry too much to let this sort itself out. He needs to make things right

"You should probably go out there and tell the lads you're okay. I sorta made it into a game of finding you. I named it The Mystery of The Missing Niall."

"Sick name. Sorry I missed it."

Louis just lightly punches Niall in the arm. "Where'd you get off to anyway?" Louis asks, suddenly curious as to why Niall is in one piece and not being chopped up by some insane serial killer. 

"You will never believe it. I was out at the car getting the rest of my stuff, and I could smell pie, right? So I followed the smell and came across the nicest old couple who gave me all this food. Want some?" He lifts a piece of pie to Louis. Louis just scrunches up his little button nose and shakes his head. 

"Seriously?" 

"Yeah they live about 10 minutes that way." He points in the opposite direction to where the boys were looking. 

Louis thought there was nothing around for miles. Clearly him and the rest of the lads were very, very wrong about that. 

"This is the stupidest twist to the mystery I can ever imagine." He can't help himself from smiling fondly at Niall. "It's an obvious one though, so I’ll give you that. Should have known you'd be where the food was."

"Sorry. Your fault for freaking out."

"What'd you expect, we're in the middle of nowhere staying in a creepy cabin."

"This cabin is far from creepy. We have FIFA, mate!"

He's right, but Louis still isn't sorry for freaking out. 

"If you follow the path to the right of the house you'll find the other two. You know they'll be out there all night if you don't tell them you're okay."

"Oh, I am so going to scare the shit out of them." Niall jumps from the couch running to get his coat and whacking on a beanie. "There's more pie in the fridge." And with that Niall is out the door.

It took him a bit to find his and Harry's room having not stayed at the cabin before, but when he did his eyes were ready to fall out of his head and his heart was ready to break in two. 

The room before him was beautiful. It was all purples and reds, the lighting dim and casting shadows over the small space. There were candles all along the windowsill and bed side tables, and was that cinnamon he could smell? It was definitely something beautiful. In the middle of the room was a huge four post king bed, the covers scattered with flower petals. They looked as if they were once placed there with care, but now they were messed up, some even having fallen to the floor as Harry lays in the centre of the bed, his face buried deep within the pillows. Louis thinks he may hear sniffling. 

"Harry?" Louis enters the room slowly unsure as to what's going on.

"Go away." 

Harry's voice is muffled by the pillow, but Louis can hear him clear as day as he creeps closer to him. He gently sits himself next to Harry on the bed, resting his hand on the boys back. 

"What is all this?" He asks, his hands lightly drawing circles on Harry's back.

"Nothing. It doesn't matter." 

"Harry."

Harry turns his head, looking at Louis. He hasn't been crying, but Louis can see his eyes watering like if he was left alone any longer his mind would betray him and the tears would flow. 

"I had this whole thing planned out and I was going to surprise you and tell you how I feel, but I was mad when things weren't going to plan. I'm sorry."

There's a slight pause. Louis blinks a few times at Harry's words. 

"What do you mean tell me how you feel?"

Harry doesn't say anything, he just sits up in the bed shuffling backwards so his back is resting against the headrest. 

"You're so stupid." Harry shakes his head and gestures to the room.

"Are you mad at me?" Louis asks, still at bit hazy on what Harry is trying to say. He doesn't want to jump to conclusions. 

"No. I just wanted to make your birthday special. I'm just frustrated is all." Harry looks down shyly at his lap. 

"Turns out Niall isn't missing, said he found some old couple that made him food."

"Ha," Harry laughs. "Mr. and Mrs. Razzlebury...nice couple." Harry barely whispers. 

"It's not too late for you to cook dinner, Haz." Louis tries with the nicknames, trying to connect with Harry and make him smile. He does. 

"I'm sorry." 

"What for?" Louis grabs Harry's hand. He needs to touch him, needs to feel his warmth. He doesn't like seeing Harry sad like this. 

"I ruined your birthday because I was so set on having things go a certain way."

"You didn't ruin anything." 

Louis lets go of Harry's hands and gently takes his face so it's turn toward Louis. He searches Harry's eyes for something. Anything. "I'm the one that should be sorry."

"I love you, Louis." Harry says in one breath. 

"I love you too, Harry." 

They've said it many times before. It's so natural for them Louis doesn't even see the pain in Harry's face. 

"No..." Harry doesn't stop looking Louis in his eyes. "I'm in love with you...as in you're stupid and I'm stupid and I love you a hell of a lot more than a best friend should." 

"What?" Louis is shocked, but a smile starts to creep onto his face. 

"All this," Harry holds onto Louis arms that are still lightly gripping his face "...is for you. Do you know how long I’ve been in love with you for?" 

"I don't believe you." Louis is genuinely smiling now. However, Harry isn't seeing the funny side.

"Don't mock me, Louis. I'm trying to spill my heart out and you're just laughing in my face." Harry tries to move away from Louis clearly embarrassed from confessing his love. 

"Harry, no, no, no. You don't understand." Louis doesn't let Harry get far. He tackles him down on the bed, straddling his hips and pinning him there. "I love you too. I think on some level you already knew that otherwise we wouldn't be here right now." 

Harry smiles. Really smiles. He's looking up at Louis with such love that Louis can't help but lean in and kiss him. 

The kiss is soft at first, testing each others limits. Louis bites Harry's lip a little, teasing the boy and producing a smile out of him. He opens up, letting Louis' tongue slide inside. It's warm and the way their tongues move together is incredible, like they've been doing this for years. 

It seems almost stupid now thinking about how scared Louis was to tell Harry how he felt because all along Harry had felt the same. 

Louis breaks away from a smiley Harry. 

"You know," He smirks down at Harry "We might have to sleep naked and cuddle close tonight, I heard serial killers only go for the fully clothed ones." 

Harry giggles and Louis looks on with so much fond he can't help but laugh himself. He's happy. He has his best friend in his arms, and so many more happy times to come if Harry is going to be right there with him.


End file.
